


I’ll Numb the Pain Til I’m Made of Stone

by AllannaStone



Category: Actor RPF, Henry Cavill RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Angst, Archery, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Heavy implications of past childhood abuse, Original Female Character - Freeform, Renaissance Faire, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, mentions of foster care, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Soulmate AU where the family crest of your soulmate is on your wrist.A bond between souls is ancient. Older than life, older than existence, older than the planet. Soulmates are eternal, always lost in an amazement of love and devotion and intimacy. Always joined to strengthen each other in silent unspeakable shared memories.
Relationships: Henry Cavill & Claire Kingtons, Henry Cavill & OFC
Kudos: 3





	I’ll Numb the Pain Til I’m Made of Stone

**I got so excited when I first got my soulmark at age eight- it meant that I was one in a hundred people destined to be bound to someone with such a deep love.**

**When I was ten, my dad shot my mom right in front of me.**

**When I was eleven, he married his side mistress, a woman who was seemingly incapable of love and I became a babysitter to her spoiled three year old boys.**

**When I was thirteen, I discovered my dad loved drugs more than me and so I reported him to CPS.**

**I’ve already been living in foster care for close to three years when I decided to try and cut the soulmark from my wrist. In the process, I accidently nicked an artery and was rushed off to the hospital literally bleeding to death.**

**It was there in the uncomfortable hospital bed where I met Anna- she was my roommate who had her appendix removed. Anna and I would stay up late at night and talk and it was there that I learned about Ravenwood.**

**Anna taught archery at renaissance faires. I was intrigue and found myself peppering her with questions of all sorts. She was more than happy to answer each and every one of them and even introduced me to her visiting family and friends, who were also members of Ravenwood.**

**Before I knew it, I had been invited to attend their next faire, and from then on, I became addicted. I began to learn how to sew and make my own garb. Woodworking and metal smithing also caught my attention, as did my interest in herbs, cooking and battle strategy.**

**With my new life, it was easy for me to forget that I even had a soulmate, bound to me with his family’s coat of arms branded into my wrist, in the first place.**


End file.
